The Sjindig
by IAmAHedgehog
Summary: This one is for the Yognau(gh)ts. When Strawfingers attacks at the Sjindig, a new magic comes to light. A frightening magic that takes away people's regenerate ability. Now the Yogs must wage war on Strawfingers, and kill or be killed. Permanently. But there's a horrible prophecy. Should Strawfingers die from the regeneration spell, so will one of the their own. So who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Why hello there. This is a story I dreamt up after watching one of Sjin's 'Feed the World' videos containing Stawfingers. I thought I'd write it out seeing as how I basically got the whole plot line done in my head. Sometimes I love my brain. Other times... ANYWHO, it is told in alternating POV. Admittedly I probably won't stick to that format. OKAY, onto the story!**

* * *

Strawfingers

He looked into the cauldron and at the bubbly purple liquid inside. He added a few more ingredients, just as the ancient scroll said. He walked over to a jar containing a fermented spider eye. Strawfingers threw the eye into the boiling liquid and observed it. When the mix turned a deeper shade of violet, he conferred to the scroll.

_It is complete._

He strolled over to a rack with weapons on it, and selected a sword. He walked back to the cauldron with the sword and dipped the blade into the purple goo. He pulled it back out and inspected it. The sword suddenly shone a brilliant purple light that was painful to look at. When the light subsided, he observed his work. It no longer glowed, but it seemed as if the metal of the sword was infused with a purple shine of sorts.

_Now for testing._

He called over a servant with a hunched back. "Take me to your chambers servant."

"But sir-"

"Just do it you imbecile!" he yelled at the idiot. He followed him to the slave's chambers. Honestly, he didn't know why he put up with the fool. Probably because it was much harder to find a slave with the regeneration ability, something only found in the Playaak, and none of the Mobai. Although Strawfingers was a Playaak, which was exactly what he needed for this particular spell. If this worked... He would be the ruler of all of Yogs.

The slave stopped in front of a simple stone doorway. "This is it?" Strawfingers asked. The slave nodded. Strawfingers entered the room. It was a small one, only five metres in length in a square room. There was a simple bed with a wolf-skin as the blanket.

"This is where you regenerate?"

"Yes master."

"Good."

And with that, Strawfingers swung the sword and decapitated the slave. He watched the corpse. Sky-blue light shone from the body and separated head, and it grew brighter and brighter until you could no longer see the body. The light suddenly cut of and disappeared, and the body along with it. This was how everything died in Yogs, there was the light, and then the body was gone. The Mobai stay permanently dead, but the Playaak's bodies disappear with the light, and then they reappear somewhere else alive and completely fine.

Strawfingers watched the bed carefully, scanning it for the blue of the regeneration light. A bed was a typical place to regenerate, all Playaak learn to regenerate onto their beds as children. The only time they won't is when the bed is destroyed, then they regenerate to the place they were born. When the light didn't appear, he looked down to the sword with the purple hue.

_It worked. It finally worked!_

A smile crossed across his face. The only thing left in his way to domination was the Order of Yogs. The only problem with that was that all members were Playaak. In fact, they were the only surviving Playaak in the entire world besides Strawfingers. But that's why he concocted the spell. Now they can't regenerate. Unfortunately, the spell had to be infused onto a solid object. He couldn't just release it as rain or a fog. It also had to be the object that killed the Playaak, making life more difficult for him.

_But it doesn't matter, they'll all die anyway. Plus, it'll be more fun to gut them. Oh yes, they will die. And I'll save that blasted farmer for last!_

* * *

Sjin

Sjin laughed from his kitchen window. He couldn't believe the day had finally come. His barnyard party, the 'Sjindig' as he liked to call it, was today. He looked at the clock on the wall. It wasn't until noon and it was 6 o'clock in the morning. He woke up just at the crack of dawn to get everything ready. With a groan he realised how muck work had to be done around the farm to get it presentable for the party. Along with getting all the tables and chairs and food an-

"Shit."

He suddenly realised the extent of the work on his hands. He would definitely need help. And he knew just the person... He stood up from his breakfast of sausage and eggs and walked over to the phone. He looked at his phonebook, just to make sure he got the right number and started dialling and waited.

"Captive Creeper Bar and Grill, this is Minty speaking," said the person.

"Hey Minty, it's Sjin."

Her voice suddenly went quiet and Sjin could hear yelling through the phone. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the sound of something being punched with a loud, 'OOF'.

"Sorry Sjin, what were you saying? Some ass thought he could beat me in an arm wrestle."

"And did he?"

"God no, his arm is on the floor."

"And where is the rest of him?"

"On his way to the hospital I guess. Bastard is lucky he's a Playaak. So what's up?"

Sjin began to start explaining the reason for his call, but then he was interrupted again. "Sorry Sjin, just one more second. WILL SOMEBODY CLEAN THAT BLOOD UP?! Sorry, go ahead Sjin, what's on your mind?"

"Ugh, the Sjindig is on today and I really need help, and then your name popped into my head. Could you help getting stuff ready if that's okay?" When he was answered with silence for a few moments, he cursed himself for even trying.

"Nah that's okay Sjinny, I'll be there when my shift is over. I can't believe even though I'm the owner I have to work!" She groaned. Sjin laughed. "I should be over in 5 minutes, why don't you get started now? Seriously, I saw how much stuff you have to do, if you don't start now you'll still be going when the party's over!"

"Okay Minty, see you then." He said his goodbyes and hung up. He took a deep breath and sighed. He walked out of the farmhouse and into the barn. He had to feed the animals first, then he'll start getting ready. With another sigh, he got back to work.

* * *

It was around 10 o'clock when Minty showed up. With a nod and a brief hello, they soon got back to work. Minty volunteered to prepare the food seeing as how she is the better cook. When Sjin protested, she looked at him and said, "Well I am. We've established this when we both brought pies to Zoey and Rythian's party and everyone adored mine while it took extreme effort to not throw it up while you were around," she stated. "Also, you're a guy, so you have to do all the manual labour," Sjin opened his mouth to reply and Minty raised her eyebrows, daring him to go on. Sjin huffed, and stomped over to the shed where the tables and chairs where.

It took another hour until Sjin was done setting up, but when he was, he walked back to the house to see how Minty was going with the food. Minty was a lovely person, albeit a tad bit egotistical, and she was always willing to help with everything. She was the most productive person he knew, which was the main reason he asked her specifically to help. Although she was kind, if you pissed her off, she was almost a completely different person. She turned into the complete behavioural opposite of what she normally is.

He walked into the kitchen and was immediately amazed by the feast set in front of him. There were 3 whole chickens cooked in lemon and lime juice. There were fruity pavlovas, chocolate cakes and everything you could dream of that was delicious. When she caught him staring, Minty looked at him smugly. "I know, I'm bloody amazing,"

"My God... How the Hell did you cook all of this in under an hour?" he asked incredulously.

"Cause I own a bar and I need to make the food and get it to the customers fast, otherwise a fight will break out and I'll have to break someone's nose. Plus a little bit of magic helps," she answered. Sjin reached towards one of the pavlovas to scrape a bit of cream of, but he was cut short when Minty slapped his hand away.

"OW!" he yelped. He grabbed his hand and cradled it. When he was done seething in pain he walked over to an arm chair and sat down. "You know it _is _actually _my _party this food is for," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but it's the food _I _cooked for it so I don't care," Minty replied. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Come on, everyone else will be here in an hour, we better get this food on the tables." Minty marched Sjin out the front door, a plate of whole chicken in each hand. As soon as he came back she sent him back out with another chicken and a plate of ham.

_You know, I thought because it was my party I'd be the one ordering around the helpers._

He turned to say his thought to Minty, but stopped when he saw she was looking at him through the doorway with an eyebrow raised questioningly as to why he wasn't moving his backwards farmer backside. He let out an exasperated sigh and continued the task of moving the food.

_Apparently not._

They continued transporting the delicious hunger reducing stuff for another 10 minutes. "Oh good Lord we are finally done." Minty moaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I had to carry most of it and all of the heavy food." he reasoned.

"A girl doesn't wanna get her hands dirty."

"Didn't you rip a guy's arm out?"

"Yeah but that's just blood. I disrespect any girl who gets squeamish at the sight of blood."

"So you're okay with blood but not getting you're hands greasy?"

"Yup."

"You're impossible."

"Baby I know," she laughed. Sjin checked the time once more and they began walking to the docks at the back of his house to greet the guests, who would be arriving anytime soon. They got to the docks, finding no one there yet, and he sat down on the dock benches. Sjin turned to Minty. "Thanks Mint, you've been a real lifesaver. Seriously I couldn't have done it without you."

Minty gave Sjin a quick peck on the cheek. "Aw, thanks Sjin, I'll help anytime," she said as Sjin blushed.

_Good God, I hope she doesn't know I have a massive crush on her._

They sat on the bench for a bit more, talking and watching the ocean for oncoming boats. "So Sjin, what's gonna happen today?" Minty asked.

"Uh I have a few barn games planned, plus Zoey's band is gonna play at the start."

"Zoey's coming? Jesus, keep her away from Duncan, or she'll kill him for sure," she warned.

"I know, can't say I blame her after Duncan basically nuked her. I heard that the radiation almost made her body not regenerate, and she lost an arm for good."

"She did. She and Rythian came to my bar and she had a bionic arm. Ah well, at least she's coming, her band is pretty great thou-"

BAAAAAAAAAAHM.

Sjin looked out into the ocean and saw what interrupted Minty. There was a small steamship coming towards them, with a yacht not to far behind them. He could vaguely make out the figures of the Rail brothers on the steam ship. "Well I guess they're finally here."

* * *

**AN**

**And there we have it! The first chapter. Your criticism is welcome, negative or positive.**

**By the way, did you see what I did with the species names?  
**

**Playaak = Player  
**

**Mobai = Mob**

**Eh, eh? Yeah, I'm not all that creative.**

**Anyways, see you in the next one. Like is you liked it, fav if it is a favourite, follow... If you like to stalk me?...**

**BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Oh hey there. I've recently discovered that this story has a follower and 22 views. Which is surprising. And to my one follower I'd like you to write a review. Partly because I want to know who you are, so I can hug you, and love you, an-**

**OKAY! ON TO THE STORY!**

Minty

Minty stood up next to Sjin as the other guests arrived. When the relatively small steam ship pulled up, she secured it to the deck and turned around to see Sjin do the same with the yacht. She looked up with a grin as she saw walking down the plank in their usual overalls Strippin and Benji, the two halves of the Rail brothers and frequents at her bar. She quickly greeted them before wandering to the other side of the docks to see who arrived on the luxury yacht. She watched in slight amusement as Sips, Sjin's former contractor, stroll onto the dock slightly overdressed in a rather dapper tuxedo.

They all greeted each other, but were surprised when an icy blast blew across the docks. A dark blue mist rose from the water and quickly collected into a human shaped figure. The mist rolled back into the ocean, leaving a familiar person named Rythian. Minty couldn't help but be impressed, it was quite the grand entrance. He shaked his left foot, and more of the mist rolled out of his shoe.

_Something is different with Rythian._

Minty noticed that the sorcerer's usually friendly yet determined faced was replaced with one that was just cold and stony. "Is Duncan here yet?" he asked quietly.

"No," Minty replied.

"Good," was all he said. She watched Rythian as he observed the other guest, before his eyes landed on Sjin. Minty knew that Rythian forgave Sjin a while back for accidently destroying their previous country with Duncan in a massive fight with him, but that didn't stop Sjin from visibly paling.

"Is Zoey still coming?" she heard Sam ask.

"Yes, but she's just getting ready. And _he _still frightens her." He basically spat out the word 'he', and Minty knew he was talking about Duncan. The one who killed her. The one who almost made her not regenerate. Everyone went quiet. It was like that for almost a minute. They all were Duncan's friends (except Rythian), and quite frankly he was one of Minty's best customers. The situation was to awkward to talk about.

"Come on everyone! We got a party to have!" said Sjin before the situation got that much more awkward. They all followed Sjin to the tables, and Minty couldn't help but feel proud of herself as she saw the other guest's mouths water at the feast before them. They all sat down and began to prepare to serve the food when Sjin shouted, "OI! Not until the others arrive and the band plays!" Everyone, including Minty, had an expression reminiscent of a kid who's hand has been caught in the cookie jar.

They made small talk until the others arrived, and Minty found out that Strippin and Benji had begun to make a 30 minute long rollercoaster that went underwater, through a ring of fire and shot the rider off the rollercoaster and into a pool of water. She also found out that Sips was thinking of building another dirt factory, and wanted to employ Sjin again. Minty learned from Rythian that Zoey was doing well, and the bionic arm was helping her out a lot. She said how good that was before moving over to the drinks stand to fill her glass with beer.

Minty and Sjin were in the middle of a heated discussion on how best to bake a potato, when a huge shadow fell over the small group. She looked up to see a huge owl flying dangerously above them, with a lot of profanity coming from the two riders. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" the rider in front of the other said before the owl crashed into the wheat field 50 metres in front of the group. The owl stood up from the two riders then flew away, but the riders remained in their spread-eagle positions. They rushed over to them with a worried look on their faces. Before they reached them, the two jumped up, revealing who they were. "JESUS CHRIST! Hannah, Nilesy, are you okay?" said Sips. Minty didn't know why she didn't immediately know who they where, because the fact that Hannah has an obsession with owls and the giant owl kind of gave it away.

"Nevah veen besha!" said Nilesy groggily.

"Is he drunk already?" asked Benji.

"No, he's got a concussion. Hang in there a bit Nilesy, regenerating takes a bit longer with a head injury." replied Hannah, slightly glowing as her regeneration ability healed her cuts and bruises.

"Ohgay Hamma." His body then glowed a much brighter than Hannah's as his worse injury was healed. He then stumbled around swearing and cursing extensively. "Bloody fucking Hell Hannah. When you said 'I will pick you up' I didn't think you meant nearly fucking kill me!" he cursed in his heavy Scottish accent. "Teach the bird how to fly and not crash land before you offer to fly someone on it!"

Everyone was looking at the pair in shock, but Sjin was distraught. "MY CROPS!" he shrieked as his fell to his knees in the crater the owl left. Minty couldn't help but feel sorry Sjin, thinking of all the hours he must of spent hoeing and sowing. She didn't really know what to do, so she kind of pathetically patted his shoulder. "Sshh. There, there Sjin, it'll be okay." Sjin looked at her incredulously. The she just awkwardly stepped back. Sjin suddenly just picked himself up, and planted the fakest and creepiest smile ever. "OKAY EVERYBODY, SO NOW THAT MY WHEAT FOR THE YEAR HAS MOSTLY BEEN DESTROYED I GUESS THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO DO BUT WAIT FOR THE OTHERS EH?" he said in a maniacally.

* * *

Rythian

Rythian kept looking at Nilesy sideways. "Are you sure you're _completely _ fine?" he said, watching Nilesy carefully.

"Oh stop asking me if I'm bloody fine. I am completely competent I'll have ya know."

"O-kay then."

He turned to Sjin to ask him where the really heavy ale was, but he wasn't there. He looked around and noticed that Sjin wasn't to be seen. Rythian mumbled something like a curse, than wandered off to find him. He didn't have to search far. As soon as he stepped away from the other Sjindig goers, Sjin appeared with more friends who had recently arrived. But not all of them could be considered friends though.

"Hey guys, look who's here! Simon, Lewis and... Duncan." said Sjin, his voice significantly quieting at the mention of Duncan. Rythian whipped his head around after hearing the last name mentioned. His eyes raged fire, literally. His normal violet irises where replaced with ones of scenes of an infernal craze, and Duncan was matching his glare, minus the fire eyes. Duncan walked over to him, with a cocky smirk on his face. "Hey Rythy, how's miss Zoey?" he said, obviously trying to set off the sorcerer's rage, which something that only an idiot would try to do.

_Don't kill him. As much as you want to don't kill him._

Rythian clenched his teeth. "Fine. No thanks to you."

"Oh, but it was purely accidental that she got hit. Instead of you." Rythian knew he was trying to get a reaction out of him, and dear God was it working. "Which reminds me Rythian, where were you to save her? You obviously could've prevented the nuke exploding if you were there."

"I was out."

"Out where? Where you getting drunk with that dinosaur Playaak Teep and Ravs? Where were _you_ Rythian when Zoey needed you most?" Duncan said, the cold smirk never leaving his face.

The fire in Rythian's eyes went out suddenly. Duncan's ego was over-inflating because he knew he had just managed to talk down him, Rythian the sorcerer, by using nothing but his own emotions against him. But only a fool would think they could beat the most powerful sorcerer in the world so easily, because the fire in Rythian's eyes were replaced with a snowstorm. His rage had turned into something even scarier, a cold rage. The air around everyone grew increasingly colder, matching Rythian's own coldness. Frost was already starting to set on everything.

_Alright, THAT'S IT!_

"You killed her Duncan. You almost killed her permanently. Zoey lost an arm for good, it's not ever growing back. She spent 7 months in intensive care, and another 4 still in the hospital. But that isn't what makes me hate you most. It's the fact that when she finally woke up, she was different. She wasn't happy with everything anymore. She became almost as cold as I am now. But you still terrify her. The mention of your name makes her cringe and flinch, even when she's in the safest place possible.

"So tell me Duncan, are you still going to smirk when you think about the ruins of Blackrock Castle?" Duncan had paled so much that he could blend into the frost surrounding everyone.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to Sjin in surprise after his outburst. "Duncan, you should be ashamed of yourself. You almost killed _Zoey_ for God's sake. You could at least show some remorse." Duncan found a sudden interest in his feet, and couldn't move his gaze to Sjin, let alone Rythian who was still staring daggers at him.

Rythian looked around at the other party guests, who just looked back at him in pure shock after basically baring his teeth at Duncan. He finally noticed the cold and frost that he caused, and snapped his fingers. The frost, the cold and the clouds all disappeared, and the heat of Summer returned to the farm. "I'm going to find Zoey," he said plainly. Sjin nodded, then motioned for him to follow. He walked away from the others and to Sjin, who was waiting around the side of the barn house.

"I'm sorry Sjin, I shouldn't have done that. The magic and the yelling. But my god, Duncan wa-"

"It's fine Rythian, really. And you're right, Duncan was being a total dickhead. I'm starting to think inviting him was a moment of pure insanity."

Rythian stared at him. "Then why _did _you invite him Sjin," he asked.

"Because it would've been pretty rude. Also I forgave him a long time before you did for starting that fight in the old world with me. There really wasn't a reason _not to."_

"Huh," was Rythian's response.

"Like I said, I made my peace with Duncan, it's time you did to. Or the next fight that blows up the world will be between you and him," laughed Sjin.

"You know I can't do that, not after what he did to her," Rythian said sadly. The sound of new arrivals from the docks interrupted what ever it was that Sjin was going to say next. "Off you go Rythian, go get Zoey, she'll be playing in an hour with her band. And bring Teep along to!" Sjin quickly added. Rythian nodded, then pointed his hands down towards the ground and concentrated hard. The familiar purple mist rose from the ground and enveloped him, and with that, he was gone.

* * *

**AN**

**Alrightio, there's the second chapter for you peoples. Sorry for not updating recently, school holidays are coming to an end and I wanted to be as lazy as possible...**

**And never fear, Strawfingers shall be gate crashing the Sjindig soon. Maybe in the next chapter. Or the one after. I don't know, I'll keep you on your toes.**

**BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**Sorry I've been gone a long while, school's been a bitch... And thank you LeafeonPrincess for that review!**

**On to chapter 3, where all you Zoethian shippers get a hint of fluffiness.**

* * *

Zoey

Zoey was in the workshop in their base when Rythian teleported to their new home in the desert. She sighed, she knew exactly why he had come back.

"You're back early," she deadpanned.

"The party's barely even started. Come on Zoey, they're all waiting for you. Your band is playing and you're the only one who can actually speak our language so they can't play without you," he said, trying to convince Zoey to come.

_He doesn't get it does he?_

She walked over to a workbench and selected a thin metal rod before turning to Rythian. "I'm not going Rythian, get it through your head. The band can play a few songs without singing anyway. Now if you don't mind, can you move your ass over there and get the sonic screwdriver from the top shelf." She knew she was being to harsh on her friend, but she didn't care. There was a time when she'd beg him to go to a party with her, but after the explosion...

The bombing of Blackrock Castle left her different than before, mentally. She was no longer easy going. Now she was just rude and sarcastic, belittling anyone who pissed her off. Although it did leave her with one less arm, she knew her complete personality change had hit Rythian the hardest. But she really didn't give a shit.

She held out her hand as Rythian handed her the sonic screwdriver, turning it on and waving it up and down her cybernetic arm. When the buzzing from the screwdriver stopped, she placed it on the table. She then sat down on a stool and picked up the metal rod. She could feel Rythian's violet eyes on her, but she had become increasingly better at ignoring it, so she did just that when any other person would've squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

She stuck the metal rod in between two joints in the robotic arm and fiddled around the inside with it as Rythian tried to convince her to go to the Sjindig.

"Come on Zoey, you need to get out at some time. You can't just stay in the base hiding from Duncan forev-"

_WHAT!?_

Zoey swore as sparks flew from her arm after jerking the rod upwards sharply. She swung around to Rythian, eyes blazing. "Do you think I'm hiding Rythian? Do you think I'm cowering in fear because of that stupid scientist?!" Rythian opened his mouth to apologise but Zoey's hand flew up to silence him. "You know you're right, I am hiding, even if I don't want to mention it. You've seen me stay away from anything that even remotely reminds me of Duncan. Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick of hiding away from the fucking douchebag! You want me to go to Sjin's party? Well than let's fucking go!"

* * *

They were at Sjin's farm in under ten minutes. Zoey had refused to teleport there, saying the purple mist and everything makes her sick. "We'll take the phone box," she had said. Rythian stumbled out of the big blue box at the farm, and Zoey strolled out calmly. They had appeared at the docks, where everyone was greeting the last few to arrive by boat. It appeared that they materialised on the docks exactly ten seconds after Rythian had left the farm to go get Zoey.

"Rythian, Zoey! But- but Rythian, you just left! How could you get here so quickly?!" Sjin said in utter confusion.

"It's a space and time machine. I can appear where and whenever the Hell I want," Zoey said, pointing to the phone box behind her.

"O-kay then," Sjin said, surprised at her frankness. The other guest came to greet her, but jumped in surprise as a human sized T-Rex stomped out of the phone box. Zoey laughed. Teep always was the one to make a grand entrance. "It's okay, it's just Teep," she quickly explained. The guest calmed down amazingly fast as they recognised the ow and arrows and the red bandana that symbolised Teep on the dinosaur. She turned around but stopped as she saw Rythian staring at her. His steely gaze was twinged with sadness.

_He caught me laughing, _she thought. _He thinks the 'old' me is coming back._

She huffed. Nothing ever went by Rythian unnoticed.

She soon found herself surrounded by the other females at the party, namely Hannah, Kim and Minty. On any other occasion, she would've simply pushed these girls away and go find Rythian to demand that they go, but seeing as they were friends, she was willing to push aside her snarky attitude for a moment.

The girls were in the middle of discussing how best to paralyse a guy when Zoey heard the voice she had been dreading to hear for a long, long time.

"Hello Zoey," said Duncan.

Her body immediately tensed, and she noticed Hannah and Minty step in front of her protectively. Though an odd part of her was touched by her friend's protectiveness, the panic that overtook her quickly washed away any awareness of that fact. Her eyes wildly searched for any means of escape, calculating how long it would take for her to reach the blue phone box. There was no escape. Any way of fleeing would just make a scene, if you were to ignore the one they were making now.

She calmed slightly as she felt Rythian appear behind her. Her hand found his, and she grasped on for dear life. Her grip was like a vice, and there was no way she would be letting go right now. She quickly turned to him, her eyes finding his and the pure terror in them clear. She swallowed, turned back to Duncan and breathed.

"...H-hello D-Duncan," she said, barely audible.

"So how are you Zoey? Doing well?" She couldn't look up meet him, and her knees almost gave way.

_Well, shit._

She saw the crowd gathering around them, and if the hairs standing up on the back of her neck said anything, they were staring. Her breathing was breaking out of rythym and she began hyperventilating. That's when she saw Sjin rushing over, with Teep not far behind.

She didn't know what it was, perhaps it was the sight of Sjin racing over to help and she didn't want to look like a damsel in distress, but a wave of courage washed over her.

_I won't let my fear of him control me._

She looked him in the eye with a cold glare and simply said, "Quite well thank you. How's the nuclear research coming? Be careful, who knows what will happen if it exploded?" Zoey deadpanned. The irony suddenly struck Zoey that it would be _her_ that would know the most about a nuclear explosion.

Zoey's reply raised Duncan's eyebrows, but he played along. "Oh I will, you take care now." Duncan moved to go off, but was signalled by Sjin to come to him.

_Gee, I wonder what the Hell that is about._

Zoey smirked to herself. She slid a small bit of metal across her forearm on the cybernetic arm, revealing a small screen. She tapped an option that said 'AUDIO CATCHER', then pointed her index finger at Sjin and Duncan. The device soon picked up their conversation.

"... be nice to her Duncan, you already put her through enough."

"What do you expect me to do?! Clap after her performance?!"

"Yes actually, that's a fucking marvellous idea, I'm sure that'll make it up to her," said Sjin, the sarcasm rolling off his tongue. "Do that and _KEEP _being kind to her maybe Duncan?"

"Okay then, fine but I don't wa-"

"Are you eaves dropping on them Zoey?"

Zoey stifled a yelp of surprise as Rythian stepped in front of her. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Nooooo, why do you ask?" Zoey quickly said, but her voice betrayed her and she sounded completely guilty. She quickly hid her cybernetic arm behind her, madly fumbling to turn the audio catcher off. She grinned at him, and Rythian just stared back at her with his eyebrow still raised. "Come on Rythian, my band's about to play, come watch... Or listen?" she scrambled out, grabbing Rythian's hand and practically dragging him to the makeshift stage.

She climbed on the stage, and said hello to her peculiar band mates. There was a testificate (a Mobai human) named Paul, a red mushroom named George, a brown mushroom named John, and a sheep named Ringo. It certainly was a strange, but together they formed the 'Jailhouse Five'. Her band mates went to their respected instruments, and looked at her to confirm start. She gave the signal, and the music started. Her cue to start singing was quickly approaching. She counted the beats, took a deep breath, and began singing.

* * *

Duncan

Duncan was vaguely aware that Zoey had stopped singing when he snapped out of his trance. He widened his eyes as he realised how, or more importantly _who_ put him into the drowsy state.

_Zoey put me in a fucking trance! But how!?_

He remembered that to be put in any trance-like state that you had to be the victim of a spell that put you in the slight comatose. But you had to _HEAR _the spell, that was the problem. He skimmed over his conversation with Zoey, but found nothing. That left her song. But there were none of the spell words he racked his brain with. But there was nothing else she said that he heard anyway, so what was it?

When everyone started clapping after they made sure the Jailhouse Five were finished the song, his eyes found Sjin, who was giving him a pointed look. He sighed. He stood up with the other guests and clapped, while listening to the other people's praises.

"Yay Zoey!-"

"-New favourite band."

"-Voice of an angel."

"-The rest of the band's pretty good as well."

Even he had to admit, her singing was pretty good. The song suited her voice so much it could've put you in a tranc-

_HER VOICE! She can put people into a trance with just her voice!?... Interesting..._

He looked back at Sjin, who was still giving him that look. He huffed, and decided to cheer like the rest of them. "Woohoo, Zoey!"

The effect was instantaneous. Zoey snapped her head around at Duncan, and glared. But she didn't stop at that, oh no. She grabbed the microphone and hurled it full pelt, and Duncan's head was the target. The microphone hit him square on the nose and also the mouth. He heard a crack from his nose, and soon the metallic taste of blood was in his mouth. He howled shamelessly. Some people were shocked, others were unsurprised, and a handful were containing laughter behind their hands. He spat out blood, and looked up at Zoey. His face was caught somewhere between a scowl and a snarl. Zoey returned the expression with equal ferocity.

He noticed Rythian leading her off the stage, but his eyes were locked on Zoey. He glared at her with all his might before the regeneration light taking place around his lower face removed his vision temporarily.

_That little bitch! I'll make her pay, I'll make all the ones she loves become all the ones she loved!_

* * *

Rythian

After the... unethical events at the stage, Sjin quickly declared the party started and the food to be eaten. Needless to say, that quickly removed said unethical events out of everyone's thoughts shockingly fast. He tried to find Zoey through the crowd, quickly searching for her to see if she was okay. There was a voice in the back of his head saying, _you fret over her too much. _But he didn't care. After Duncan attacked, you could never be too careful.

It well and truly sucked.

He caught Zoey near the apple bobbing station. He began to walk over, but he felt a claw over his hand. His fighting instincts kicked in, and he turned to face his attacker and kick the living shi-

It was only Teep. In his humanoid form too.

_Damn I'm jumpy._

He chuckled slightly, and turned fully towards his strange scaly friend. Teep's mother was jinxed while Teep was in the womb, and the curse, instead of affecting her, went accidently straight to Teep. The jinx made Teep mute, but also covered in green scales and had two slight horns coming from his temples and pointing to the back of his head. Though the jinx had a strange, unintended side affect. It gave Teep the ability to change into a T-rex. This of cause, made Teep look _extremely _badass.

Rythian jolted back to the present, where Teep was pointing at Zoey, and then pointed at Duncan.

_Oh, fuck._

Duncan was giving Zoey a death stare, Zoey completely oblivious. Rythian turned back to Teep. His dinosaur-friend had a worried look in his eye, and motioned for him to go over to Zoey. He walked briskly over. Zoey's face lit up slightly as she saw him walk over. He was unsurprisingly surprised at her smile.

_The old her is really coming back. Back through that cold, tough exterior._

But that smile didn't last. "Don't look now Zoey, but Duncan is giving you the best/meanest death stare I have ever seen." This of cause made Zoey immediately look, and her eyes widened as she caught Duncan's stare of pure hatred. She started shaking, and hyperventilating. Zoey was having another panic attack. They were getting even more common. He led Zoey away from the party, and over a hill where nobody could see them. He sat Zoey down and knelt before here.

"Zoey look at me," he said, but Zoey's eyes kept wildly searching for escape. "Zoey _look _at me!" Her head whipped around and she stared straight into his eyes, the fear overly evident in them. It quickly filled him with sadness.

"Zoey, breathe. In and out. That's it. Deep breaths."

She stopped hyperventilating, and then looked at him as if finally taking in that he was there. She madly tried to scramble away, but he held on to her wrist. "NO RYTHIAN! You can't be near me! If Duncan hates me he'll attack me, and you'll get hurt!"

"You're safe with me, Zoey. And I'm the most powerful sorcerer in the world, do you really think he can just waltz in and attack those I love. I'm a powerful mage Zoey, not some bumbling fool," he sighed.

"No you're right, you're not some bumbling fool. You're _MY _bumbling fool."

Rythian couldn't hold it anymore after that, he leaned in and kissed the girl he has loved for so long. She was surprised at first, her body went tense. But then she relaxed and returned the kiss.

That was when the screaming started.

**AN**

**Ooh, cliffhanger! And ominous too!**

**Just two things I need to clear over with you guys:**

**1) In my version of this story, Duncan actually nuked them. Like actually-went-over-with-a-plane-and-dropped-a-bomb nuked them. He didn't set the trap thing that Zoey tempered with to destroy it and then exploded like in the original series.**

**2) Yes, regeneration also healing them is a bit tacky, but I needed a way to explain gaining back health/healing like in the original game. It just worked okay?**

**Also if you want to see what Teep looks like in his 'humanoid form', look up "Silurians" on google images. It's off Doctor Who. They look badass.**

**BAI!**


End file.
